The Sun Wins
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After the truth comes out, she and Jake start growing closer again till things change after her try at cliffdiving. After saving Harry Clearwater's life, she decides to explore her powers. And as an omega, but the danger starts when the Cullens return. After learning Bella chose Jacob, and Jacob imprinted on Bella. Edward is determined to get her back again. Dangerous/Dark Edward.
1. Prologue) Wolf Exposures and Debriefs

**The Sun Wins**

**Characters: Bella Swan, Jacob Black, Sam Uley, Embry Call, Jared Cameron, Paul Lehote, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Charlie Swan, Billy Black, Harry Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Renee Dwyer, Phil Dwyer**

**Timeline: After the attack by Laurent and her seeing the pack for the first time then.**

**Sypnopsis: After Jacob visits her and she realizes her connection to the pack as she decides to let go of the Cullens and move on with the pack. Discovering her powers as an omega, she and the pack are thrust in a new direction of discovery and danger. As she chooses the sun over a period of wasted time, as this causes something even more dangerous in the case of Edward now.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the movie company.**

**Warning: This chapter is going to cover Bella catching them and leading into Jake's decision to take her cliff diving, her ****meeting up with Billy. And before heading for the cliff, as instead of heading home. As that fixes things between them and deepens the bond between her and the quartet and Emily now.**

**As things switch directions and lead into when she goes cliff diving and Harry's heart attack, before the cliff diving. As she, Jacob and Sam head for the hospital and arrive in time to save Harry when in the next chapter now. As the first chapter is covered in the movie, but this story is an imprint story now.**

**That removes the rest of the storyline and gets Edward out of the picture from here on in. As Leah has her father and aunt training her, Bella is free of Edward and the adult pack is back to full strength again. ****As this takes the next 11 chapters out of the storyline and the rest of the series in a new direction finally.**

**Removing the Volturi from the storyline and the agreement that was created as Renesmee is never born and both packs remain as one. While Josh Uley, Quil's father and Beth Clearwater return and take charge. Removing the secondary threat from the storyline and she moves on with Jacob and the pack.**

**Prologue: Reports, Night Time Visits And Memory Recalls**

"Impossible!" I heard and quickly lifted my gaze to see what it was he was looking at and saw a black wolf the size of a stallion and nodded in shock. Before I heard a warning growl at that as I saw a cherry red furred one on his right and next to him was light grey. While on his other side was a light chocolate brown and next to him was a light blackish grey with white spots the size of a baseball then and nodded in amazement then.

After seeing the pack of oversized wolves, I froze up, as I heard a stern warning growl in the black wolf's voice, but through the growl I heard a voice.**_ 'You, you get away from her right now, or I'm tearing you to shreds, you leech.'_** I heard as he looked at me. **_'Bella back up, we're running him into the trees.'_** he said and I nodded to him then.

"Shadow?!" I said and he nodded to me and I quickly backed up and they surrounded me protectively. "Not your fathers, you're looking like a bigger version of my toy versions of you." I said looking between the quartet and heard a gentle response. _**"Yeah we know, our cub form tripled in size since we were 10 and 12, this is us at 18 to 20."** _the black told me and I nodded in relief as I relaxed in relief at that.

"Boy am I glad to see you guys, cub or adult, I know I'm safe with you." I said and he nodded.**_ 'Yeah we'll protect you and Charlie, but this must have been the reason 'he' freaked out when his friend targeted you, the blonde. Once we took over you're safe with us at the den now.'_** the brown said and the black nodded firmly.

"If it is, then he knows he would have lost me the second you revealed yourselves to dad, if you're part of the tribe yourselves." I said and he nodded in agreement. _**"We are in fact if we forgot that part then Charlie was friends with our dads, though that's true and we just got you back right now. But 3.5 years screws with a person's memories."** _the black said in response to that remark.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but I had your initials on your toy selves, I just got to match the four of you. And to your human initials and I know who you are, but I don't care guys, but Sam said the Cullens never come near the beach. The one by the rez, Jake mentioned the treaty to me, and now that I know why, that your dads knew I was going to choose you when I figured it out." I said and he rubbed his head against my shoulder at that.

"Well if I know your humans, if you're not real wolves, but humans shaped as wolves, it doesn't matter either way right now, Smokey. So long as I get you back that's all I care about right now, but your dad was Shadow, this close up eye view of you, you got brown mixed in with it. So Smokey now, alright did you guys follow me here right now?" I asked and he nodded to me and I gave a nod to that reveal.

_**"Yeah we did, but frankly this pissed me off, he leaves you unprotected, and we have to clean up the mess he created right now as result. But you and Charlie are our first priority now, but if he's one of the trio that nearly killed you last year and he's a dead man, leech whatever."** _the greyish black said to me and I nodded as they saw me relax completely as the red moved to me and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Well if I know your humans then this is fine either way, if I can talk to you like this, and I don't need a translator right now for it either. But this explains a few things if Jake thought I wouldn't take him or you guys like this, don't worry about it, because I will. But wolf or human, I love you in either form, it doesn't matter all I see is you." I said and they nodded as I saw a smile in the red's eyes at my remark then.

"And Smokey if your human is Sam Uley, then I don't care either way right now, but I'm not running from this, I think I'm like you. But he crossed the line and if you revealed yourselves to me like 4 months ago here's the result right now, as I move on with you now." I said and he nodded gently to me. **_"Yeah that's our thoughts too, but I know what you mean to the guys, but you're our responsibility now."_** he said and the red nodded in agreement.

"Guys you follow me here, so you could take him out?" I asked and they all nodded to me. _**'Yeah, but the sense of connection when around you is too strong not to ignore, I understand your feelings, but none of us would do that to you.'**_ the brown said and I nodded. "I know your voice, but the last time I heard it sound like this was when Jared, Paul and I were kids no older then 10."

"And in a deeper version to your voice when like this." I said and he nodded to me at that news. "I named your toy selves a younger version of your fathers' names when like this, so if this is us when as teenagers to young adults. And you said you're 20 Smokey, then that means when as adults you look like Sunny and your dads now." I said and they all nodded in agreement to me at that remark.

"Aunt Sunny, or more accurately, Aunt Beth, so if you and the guys are one and the same, and you're matched to your dads, as the trio never activated yest and neither has dad if I'm like you and I got it in both sides of the family. Then I know who is who I just got to put your initials to your human selves, if you're not normal wolves, but humans shaped as a wolf." I said and the black nodded as I saw a gentle smile in his eyes then.

"But either way don't care what you are, if you are who I was meant to be with, I'm not running from this anymore now." I said and the light grey rubbed his head against my shoulder. _**'It's been hard on us, we miss not being with you, but you choose to join the pack we're back together now, finally, but never letting you go, Bells.'**_ the red said and I nodded as he locked gazes with me with a smile in his eyes.

As he growled at Laurent with a warning growl._** 'Come near her and you're getting torn to shreds, keep your hands off of her.'**_ he said sternly as he rubbed his head against my shoulder. "Reddy, love you too." I said and I heard a purr start at that and hid a chuckle. "Now you pissed them off Laurent, if you knew my adult bodyguards, you should have realized we were back." I said and he looked at in shock as he backed up at that.

As they moved forward, the greyish black nudged me back further with his head then, before I ran a hand through his head fur. And he nudged my hand in response to that, before pushing his head into my chest with a gentle purr. **_'Thanks, but don't worry, we got this, but when we say it, head home to your den and tell papa wolf we got him.' _**he said and I nodded as I hid a smile to that.

"Mind if I call you by name, because I named your stuffed doubles a younger version to your fathers names?" I asked and I heard a gentle tone from the blackish gray at that. _**'Yeah it's fine, so what you call mine exactly?' **_he asked and I smiled. "I called you Stormy, but with your dad not here right now, I'll call you Storm now, my brother."

"Alright, I know the quartet, so Hurricane okay?" I asked the light grey and he nodded. **_'Yeah it's fine, but with us this size, we're not our fathers, but them as teenage sized cubs, if you saw us the day at the cliff, not a cult, but a pack."_** the light gray said and I nodded as I looked from him to his darker double, as the remark threw up the memory as I saw the quartet at the cliff when Jake and I tested out the bikes as I said it then.

"Embry?" I said in shock and he nodded to me. "You, before I lost Jake next, but first was Sam, then Jared, Paul and now you, before I lost Jake next. Damn it, so because of him and Victoria I lost you guys as you had to distance yourselves from me?" I snapped and he nodded as he lowered his head and I nodded. "Well screw that, I don't care you guys, I'm taking you either way." I said sharply and they lifted their heads at that remark.

"Oh for gods sakes, you're the new one of the 11 of them, but I got 10 of you guys, one is a she wolf. That's Leah in cub form so teenage cub form is you guys right now, were you listening this entire time?" I asked and they all nodded as I smiled as I realized he just screwed himself over as I said it. _**"Now he did it, hunting here is illegal."**_ the blackish grey said and I nodded to him.

"Yep, alright human names as I knew you in human form, your names are on your toy doubles in the case of you four, that's fine. But next time try not to expose yourself by answering to your names boys." I said and he nodded with a purring chuckle as the trio nodded to the remark. "I just got to remember which of you was who in toy wolf form, once I do I know who you are on sight now guys."

"Uh..., Storm was Tom, Brown was Daniel, Shadow was Josh, cub form of your fathers..., uh Jared, Paul and Sam?" I asked and they looked at me with a smile in their eyes and I nodded as I hid a chuckle. "Jake?" I asked and he nodded to me and I smiled in relief to that. "I basically just told you my direct thoughts on you guys being one and the same as your wolves now and I meant it, I don't care what you are, yourselves or wolves now."

"Doesn't matter, I'll take you guys like this now, but wolf or human I love you in either form, it doesn't matter to me, but if he was hoping for a more scared reaction in my case. And in 'his' case regarding you, since I knew for years, that I saw your fathers and Beth like this all the time, I couldn't care less as all I see is you. So you're screwed now, I'm joining the pack now, but I don't care what you are all I want is you back and with that in mind right now."

"Then he's about to be disappointed right now, as nice timing, but he's part of the trio that were hunting here last year guys, her mate was the one that landed me in the hospital, and he was staying with their relatives in Denali, looks like he never conformed to Carlisle's dietary requirements." I said and they nodded. _**"Yeah and he's screwed now, because of it right now."**_ Sam Uley said to that and I nodded as I said it then.

"I lead him right into ambush, were you guys here this entire time, Paul?" I asked him and I heard a new voice answer that.**_ "Yeah we were here for the entire conversation, but if he was smart, he never would have told you that. But now that he did, and I meant it when I said this, but our cub size tripled in height now.' _**I heard as the brown and light grey moved to my side as they all looked at him with stern looks.

"Who are you guys?!" he said, backing up in fear. **_"You remember the attack 9 years ago our humans were 10 to 12 years old, we remember now. Though a different haircut, you're still the leech who survived the last encounter with our dads. But add the years to us now Leech, she was the one pale face out of us when you saw us." _**Jared Cameron said coldly to him and the black shifted position with a warning growl then.

"Paul, you better just let him know who I really am, if I'm also part of the tribe this was the part I forgot, time to come home now." I said and he nodded in agreement. "As I forgot your faces, but your dads, that's different, but we got to get this under control before one of us starts something. And Papa wolf lets us have it for the pillow getting thrown across the yard or the room again." I said and I heard a snickering chuckle from Jared Cameron at that remark.

"The one pale face and they had me surrounded, a group of seven, 3 boys and 4 girls and before you saw a tiger sized female wolf. Said who pushed me back against her, as she and a reddish orange were protecting us, while these guys, in adult form and with them was a dark chocolate brown, a chocolate brown with a white patch on his chest, a copper red with stripes in his leg fur and a golden brown now, so with those words now.'

"And I know you hated them for nearly killing me after my last encounter with this one's coven, but..., oh no you are so dead Laurent. I thought Carlisle said this was illegal, he told you that before you left for Denali?" I asked sternly and he paled at that remark. "Yes and here is the reason why, it's a death sentence, and these guys are the reason why, you just condemned yourselves to death." I said with a firm tone as Smokey growled in agreement.

As I wrapped my arm across Smokey's shoulder and he leaned his head into my side with a protective growl at that. **_"You want her you're going to have to go through us to get to her now leech, we gave you a chance, but you blew that chance now. Six deaths and this is the end of the line, so stay away from her, and come any closer and we'll tear you to shreds."_**Jake said sternly and he swallowed hard at that

"Smokey, Reddy, Brownie, Storm, hold for a second on that, that was 9 years ago, Sam and the quartet were 12, we were 10, Jared, Paul and I are 18, near 19 and..." I started to say as I looked at the quartet, took away the 9 near 10 years from our fathers. And saw the quartet when they were 35, near 36 and then looked at Laurent and took the 9 years away then.

As I translated that firmly. "Nine years, it was you, you were the only survivor, well add the 8 years to that pale little girl, Laurent. I maybe the only pale face in the group, but my pack are all Quileutes. But let's see 3 boys and a quintet of girls, counting me now, the others are tanned skin." I said and he looked at me and backed up in shock at that.

"You never added the 8 to 9 years to features of that little girl, did you, it's been 9 years and I forgot your face, like you forgot mine." I told him as the red moved in front of me. "No, no it can't be, Philips-Ateara Swan?!" he said, backing away from the six of us and we nodded as the black said it with a stern growl as he straightened then sternly.

**_'Damn idiot, you want to live you should know better then to go hunting here leech, you remember our fathers, we're their cubs, buster. But 9 years leech, our cub size tripled in height right now and by the time. Now, that the three of us reached our current ages finally." _**the black said sternly and I looked at him then.

"You guys look like my toy versions of you, so not your fathers, Smokey, Brownie, Storm and Reddy, yeah alright, get him, because once was enough. But if she's here, destroy her, release." I said and they got ready to spring at that as he backed up in fear. "No it can't be!" he said as he quickly looked at me. "Go!" I snapped and they lunged at that.

As they charged and chased him off, before the reddish brown looked at me with a pair of dark chocolate brown eyes, I thought I recognized. Before he also took off and ran him him down as I heard it then.**_ 'Bella, we got him, go home, report in.' _**I heard from the black wolf and I nodded to the orders and headed home and found my father there.

And with him was Harry Clearwater. "Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked and he smiled. "We're getting ready to run down whoever is doing to the killing?" he said and I nodded in relief then. "Too late I saw a pack of wolves, they ran him down, he's dead." I told him and he nodded. "You sure, Bella?" he asked and I nodded to him firmly then.

"Yeah very sure, my telepathy reactivated the second I saw them." I told him and he nodded in relief. "Then your powers are back again, you're getting stronger when around us, but this lunatic that you encountered. Triggered a relapse, and with him is possibly the mate of the one that landed you in the hospital at the current moment now."

"You already know this, but Billy and I believe the histories, but not only do we believe, we live them." he told me and I nodded to confirm that thought. "So you know in what caused me shut down and why?" I asked and he nodded. "Your powers come from the family of the man you're in love with honey, when he took off and took them with him."

"He drained you of your powers and your life force, leaving you barely functioning right now, hanging around with my kids, Quil, and the duo. It's you were close to back to normal, you join the pack and that's it now. I know, I understand, my daughter had her life destroyed by the quintet as well." he told me and I nodded as that made sense.

"Well it just got better, but the quartet answered to my saying their names, as I remembered you in wolf form at the moment." I said and he nodded as he started laughing. "Yeah and do you remember what you called us right now, because instead of wolf you called us by name, though you threw in the aunt or uncle into it as well?" he asked and I nodded as I looked at the look on my father's face as I hid a chuckle

"They caused Sam to start, and he imprinted on another girl, not just any girl, but Emily, who was Leah's best friend. Why I am not surprised that 'he' has destroyed two lives in my family, since they came back at the time. Yeah alright, that's enough of this, but turn about is fair play you got me and he's left with just the memories now at the moment."

"In other words though Smokey gave the alpha order, the real alpha can countermand it, and you just told Reddy to do so?" I asked and he nodded to confirm that thought. "Yeah honey that's it exactly and Billy told Jake to go ahead, Billy is the alpha of my pack, literally." he said and I nodded to the news smiling. "Issues in the family, I swear can get annoying at times, but to answer your original question on the ambush."

"Yeah Harry, and never mind fighting this, I'm not running from it anymore, it's you guys, as the black sounded like Shadow when in business mode." I said and he nodded in relief to that news then, pressing his forehead to mine, I closed my eyes and felt a soft nudge in response. As he hugged me and I tightened my arms around the man I loved like a father then as I felt a sense of familiarity returning when with him.

"You remember what I was to you honey, your father is my best friend?" he asked and I nodded to him smiling. "Sue's my godmother, you're my legal guardian with my living here now, with dad, but yeah I do. Jake and I were close, and I chose him the night of the movie, if that's the night he started and turned into a wolf. So 'he' is too late right now, you win, I'm moving on, tonight." I said and they nodded in relief to that news.

"Wolf or not, if he's Reddy and vice versa, then I'm taking him like this now, but looks like the song, on the Kevin Costner film. It just took on a whole new meaning right now, but our favorite tv show when no older then the twins is the punchline. But Sam reads my thoughts and he's going to kill him for this if he was the one who brought me home the night 'he' took off without telling you." I said and they nodded as I told them the truth then.

"Running a slight test and I didn't explain this to you yet dad, but the bump to the head was to try and get that idiot, if 'he' was spying on us back up here. But now the side effects are not turning into a new problem, but more trying to be free of him here now. I chose three activities in the extreme sports that were meant to combat, if he drugged me, the said drug right now." I said and dad nodded sternly as he answered me.

"That's a issue we better talk about, but their hunting weapons were forbidden when they came through here." Harry told me and I nodded as I crossed my arms. "So to keep me away from you, before you could tell me everything he broke the treaty, and he says you're dangerous. You're not the one breaking the law in the treaty or did further damage by one of the guys losing it, because of exposed blood." I said and he nodded sternly in agreement to that.

"Billy and I were trying to protect you when we gave you that message, but we're back, we'll protect you guys now. You remember us, but we and our wolves are one and the same and now that you saw the boys face to face, you have nothing to worry about." he said and I nodded to him smiling. "Well he's been gone so long that what does it matter, I'm never leaving you, not that fast I gave it all the time it took."

"Holding to what might have been, and I'm not waiting anymore, I'm moving on with my family, and if you're my real family. Then I'm joining the packs now finally, I'm not running from my responsibilities or from my birth-rite, if you're that birth-rite, then it's fine." I said and he smiled at the remark. "You got another week or two, and you're fully healed, but whatever you and Jake are up to if this is why you got that head injury."

"We get that, but the next time you take that bike for a spin, I want you wearing a helmet next time, but Smokey was right. I'm your paternal leader of your pack, so third in command of my pack and paternal leader of your's I'm also your personal bodyguard, truth is. Is that my clan was taxed with the protection of the omega and alpha's mate, with you being both, that's my and Beth's job now." he said and I nodded gently to the news then.

"Seth and Leah, I named your toy doubles Goldie junior and Sandy?" I asked and he nodded to confirm that and I smiled as dad started laughing at our conversation. "Should have seen that coming, as you're always here when I'm not at Billy's house. But this was the reason why, you're protecting me, not just me, but dad, in Jake's words. They're not getting near me or dad now and it's because we got you running loose here now."

"And let me guess but one of your pack has been guarding the house as well?" I asked and he nodded with a sneaky smile and I chuckled at that. "Issues in this family get a bit nuts, but then again, I can actually be myself with you, and act my real age, but still need you no matter how old I get." I said and he smiled at the remark.

"So this one was the result of the third, hiking and near mountain climbing, you were at the field you went to with 'him'?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah but the damn idiot that was just taken out didn't realize the guys were listening to the conversation. He just revealed he was one of the nomads killing everyone we lost and the other is the wife of the character that put me in the hospital last year." I told him and he nodded firmly to the news.

"That's the second near ambush that you lead these parasites into honey, you keep this up and I'm not going to make to 50 at this rate. Take it easy on me before that does happen as we got enough going on without you putting yourself back in the hospital. And for another injury or you laying yourself out, you're still healing emotionally." dad said for him at that and I nodded as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me.

"To put this bluntly right now, I think he's spying on us up here, but when every time, we had an attack, evidently the guys. And if you and your wolves are one and the same, you're hiding the climax, so if you have Smokey, Storm and Brownie following me around right now. Then this means she can't see what's going on up here with us and you've been protecting me ever since." I said and Harry nodded smiling gently at that remark.

"And this one ended up with an added side effect of seeing your brothers and Reddy in person finally." Harry said in response and I nodded to confirm that thought. "Yeah and Stormy responded in the way his father, if this explains why these guys look so young, did to me and pushed his head into my chest, after running my hand through his head fur." I said and he nodded as he hid a chuckle to that news.

"You better stop testing these guys before you give us all a heart attack next honey, but that's one way to lead these guys into an ambush." he said and I chuckled. "Yeah I know, but though I forgot, I remember the last time I saw that look on the guys faces, just at your age, when you were 36." I said and he started laughing at that. "Alright don't over do it, as I'm sending their fathers to keep you company." he said and I nodded to him then.

"The woods, honey what were you doing in the woods, Bella?" my father, Charlie Swan, asked and I crossed my arms. "I'm starting to remember a few things, the formation of the quartet felt familiar, like I saw it a few years back. And I was just waiting for the sextet to come out right now." I said and dad covered his eyes at that remark then.

"Brown said 9 years, but a different haircut, so based on that, that was the last time I saw this character, you destroyed his original gang." I said and Harry nodded. "We did, but these leftover injuries were replicated, this bastard's original gang. It barely killed you and we ran them down and destroyed them." he said and dad read it out at that.

"The guys and Sunny are back?!" he repeated and I nodded. "Yeah and we added a new addition to the pack as well, but Harry, these ones look a lot younger then I remember. Lighter fur colors and a couple feet shorter then their adult selves right now." I said and they both nodded with a bemused smile at the news then as I said it to Harry then.

"I know them both, had a run in with these two last year, but the idiot made the mistake of saying he was cheating on 'his' diet. In earshot of the guys and just as he was getting closer, Smokey gave a warning growl to him. Either he was in shock, or he remembers us 20 years older." I said and exposed my wrist to him and he nodded to me with a sigh.

"More like he remembers the guys 9 years ago, and he's in shock they look nearly 19 years younger then he remembers. Reason for that is because he saw the quartet when you were 10, so seeing the guys this young is a shock, like, as a result. The reactivation just de-aged them 10 years in his eyes." he said and I nodded as I answered him then.

"Oh lovely, he thinks that with their fathers and Sunny barring 47 in human years, that they lost 10 years in appearance as a result of reactivation. But that would mean then that, like Taha, reactivate and you lose five years and looking like your current age. Taha was retired before that female leech appeared and attacked the tribe now, oh boy."

"You, dad and the council are all 46 and looking close to 50." I told him and he nodded. "Reactivation means we lose our current looks and return to having the body build of a veteran football player, baby, that's what he's afraid of. But it pays to have a junior companion, as Aladdin said and he's right, but this would be much easier now."

"And if we were much younger, but Billy is like Taha, and reactivation means that we all just gained back our 10 years in physical strength. In looking like an older version to your brothers and sisters, by 20 years." he said and I nodded with a smile. "Then his saying that, he ticked off the wrong people." I said and dad nodded with a chuckle then.

"Damn idiot, that is a death sentence to be hunting here and saying he was cheating on their diet here right now. We destroyed his coven, he's the last of the ones that nearly killed you 9 years ago, baby." Harry told me and I nodded in shock. "You know?!" I asked and he nodded as he waved me to the kitchen table then then and I sat down then.

"We both do, Billy and I, but as do Tom, Daniel Jerry, Joe and Adam, but the how is the piece you forgot." he said as he showed me his own tattoo and I nodded in shock. "We're protectors, but I'm retired with my heart like it is, baby, but instead now. Of being on active duty, we decided to train your generation and as a result that's why Smokey."

"Let alone Brownie and Stormy told you to report to me, I'm your mentor as a retired wolf, but I knew the 10 of you, since you were babies, my cubs, your pack is us, just as teenagers to young adults." he said and I smiled as I answered him. "So this was why you told me that, you don't just believe those legends, you live them, yeah alright."

"Was this what you and Billy needed me to remember?" I asked and he smiled. "That and the fact you saw us like you do your wolf brothers and all the time baby. We acted like an oversized version of a Siberian huskie at the time." he said and I nodded. "Whatever I am to you guys that was the reason why, putting your voices to your wolves now."

"I knew you on sight, so which one are you?" I asked and he smiled. "Heart of gold and gold fur as a result now, baby, but that's the piece you forgot. But you already knew us on sight, because you had with you all this time." he said, before I could answer, I heard a stampede come running down the stairs and looked down and then started laughing.

"That's how I knew, you got me your wolves in stuffed animal form." I said and he nodded to me. "I was furious enough already that he took off, but stranding you and in the woods where a real pack of wolves, not us, but our brethren wolves. As a normal wolf pack, when they see us three times their size, they see we're alpha wolves now."

"But them, a mountain lion, or a bear could pick you off is even worse now, the normal lead your brother right to you that night we went looking for you. But that was why your father contacted us to help in finding you, not just as your father's best friends. But your family pack, but if not just some random predator right now, but these two now."

"If they came back, your brother was me as a cub, literally, you're my youngest daughter, but I have two girls." he said and I looked down as I realized what he was saying. "My godmother, Sue's my godmother, you, the tribe elders, treated me like I was your own. But to the pack, the male wolves, the omega is the most important thing in the world.."

"To them, mom's your omega, if I'm like her, then not only am I your daughter, but baby omega." I said and he nodded, smiling. "Not normal wolves, remember what we said, when cold ones are near, our magic activates and we take on the appearance. Now, of our spirit wolves, our fur shows who we are on the inside baby, it's hereditary now."

"But you remember now, when we start we get a haircut and a tattoo, blood brother ritual, we maybe retired, but still a pack. There now, I was waiting for you to say that, things change, but what doesn't is the fact that you start to remember. In who we are to you, but you were not afraid of us, because you saw us like this all the time, we are one."

"The wolves you saw, and us, we are one and the same, baby." he said and I smiled. "You said heart of Gold..." I started to say and then said it slowly. "Goldie?" I asked and he nodded with a smile and I smiled and hugged him tightly. " We are watching you, you wanted me to remember you like that, my toys are you, they're your spirit wolves."

"In toy wolf form." I said and he smiled and said it. "Close to it, but you take the years from us, who do you see exactly, but the reaction of the trio. Let alone the posture and few other things was so you could remember, when we bought you those. We wanted you to remember us like that, but we retired after your brother turned 7 at the time."

"And we were all praying none of you activated yet at the time now and when the Cullens moved here, you did, Sam's the oldest of the 11 of you honey. But a 3.5 year lapse you forget these that are so natural to you, what you were like together. And what we were like together at the time, but his leaving was good for something now, said right now."

"Is you're spending time with us again and you know that you're safe on the reservation, but the boys having been following you around, like this. And like a quartet of furry bodyguards at the moment, but I sent the boys after you. And you lead him right into an ambush, so we could destroy him finally." he told me and I hid a chuckle at the remark.

"The greyish black said report to papa wolf, you're the papa wolf, you're the paternal leader of my pack, if I'm like you, I got your powers in human form." I said and he nodded smiling and dad hid a chuckle to that remark. "You're your mother as a teenager, so you as cubs and fast tempers, but Stormy and you, things never change at all."

"I sent Sam to get you, but the link is more then you think in why you're attracted to him, but blood, now. But you and Jake, you guys forgot this now, but the first seven families were us seven, my family, your mother, Billy, Eric, Josh, Daniel and Tom. Whatever you did earlier when Stormy nudged you, you did that with us all the time."

"So just reflect on the time of when exactly, but you remember what you were like with us when you were younger. Your dad's favorite fish fry, but we chose your favorite fish for dinner baby." he said and I smiled as I hugged him and he tightened his arms around me then as he and dad went over it then as I looked at him then with a slight smile.

"Starting to remember finally Harry, if you and Billy were trying to protect me, I get why now, but the piece that got unlocked. My telepathy went haywire, I'm now hearing your voices in my head, but the biology class, mom chose that subject on purpose. More genetics, then magic and the supernatural." I said and he nodded in relief to that news.

"That's why exactly baby, your mother is you in adult form, we're your toys, as adults." he told me and I nodded, as that translated to, to me, the voices of the trio were aged 25 years, I was hearing my new soulmate. Let alone Sam and possibly the teenage blackish grey and light chocolate brown as their fathers then as he said it to me then softly.

"Honey, lock the doors, I'm sending the guys to guard your house as we try to find the other." he said and I nodded. "Who exactly, Storm and Brown or Patch and Copper?!" I asked and he smiled. "You'll see baby, with that one dead that just leaves the second, but we're not leaving you alone yet." he said and I nodded in relief as he hugged me then.

"Well it's them again, they're back, the leader of the trio was the one that put me in the hospital, but the Cullens destroyed him. But to put this bluntly dad, these characters are a cult with a cannibalistic feature for human blood. Evidently my new furry friends were the ones that been trying to catch these guys." I said cryptically and he nodded sternly.

"You're lucky you sent them when you did, but his fellow male gang member reminded me of the quartet of rapists you had to arrest last year. But this idiot never made the connection of 10 year old me and near 19 year old me to realize. Our cub height tripled in size by the time we reached our current ages." I said and he nodded bemused to that.

"I take it Smokey said that the way you phrased it baby and to him." he said and I nodded. "Yeah he did at the moment, but their wolves, if you're not normal wolves, but we're super human, with our added shape being the wolf now. Take away the tenor and I'm hearing who is possibly my big brother." I said and Harry nodded to confirm that.

"More like the big brother/cousin honey, Sam is your cousin, but this was why he and Jared dropped by at the beach last year. Phil is Daniel's brother-in-law as well, so half blood and half by adoption now. Quil and Sam by blood, Jared and Embry by marriage, Josh was by marriage, your mother's twin sister." he told me and I nodded in shock.

"We're not Caucasian, we're, dad and me, are both half to 3/4's Quileute, this is why we feel so comfortable amongst the pack, you're our own people, our family." I said and he nodded as I read it out. "So if Shadow is Smokey as an adult and I haven't seen Josh since he left, Shadow is Josh?!" I said and he nodded and dad covered his eyes at that.

As he looked at a picture that was on the refrigerator of the entire pack in one piece as I saw us standing next to our adult doubles and I hid a chuckle. "We're you as teenagers, me to mom, Leah to Beth and the guys to the 9 of you now. Well we killed the latest, but it was just this trio, two down, one to go." I said and he nodded as dad said it for him.

"These two are part of the ones that killed Waylon and nearly you last year?" he asked and I nodded as I looked between them and said it sternly. "Yeah 'he' killed her husband, she wants me, but several bystanders ended up in the middle. So we're on chapter 2 now, but the stories are going in reverse order." I told him and Harry nodded firmly.

Then, to me. "Meeting the Cullens, you saw this trio face to face and he killed her husband and now she targeted you. Baby, I'm third in command of the council with Josh out of town, but your father and Billy are my best friends. My job, but we'll protect you honey, we promise." he said and I nodded as I hugged him and he tightened his arms.

"Third in command of the adult council and paternal leader of our council, the cub pack?" I asked and he nodded. "Yes, as such it was after the quintet arrived Sam activated, after the duo showed up your brothers did. It was after this trio arrived your abilities activated and the duo's return had Jake and Embry did." he told me and I nodded to the news.

"What am I if you segregated yourselves from others for a few weeks?" I asked and he explained that. "You're the buffer to our tempers now, as we get used to this now, with you added to the pack you can control their tempers easily now. But your brother and you, you guys never know when to quit." he said and I hid a chuckle at that remark.

"Be careful guys." I said and they nodded. "Don't worry Bella, my kung fu is really strong." he said and I nodded as I hid a smile to his remark as they left and I locked the doors, before 15 minutes later. I heard three adult growls and looked out the window, only to see an adult version to the duo I saw earlier and a brown with a white patch.

"Storm, Brown, Patch, good to see you guys." I said smiling, before hearing a voice in my thoughts.**_ "You too baby, Goldie sent us, but we're on guard duty until Charlie gets back, that was our cubs you saw earlier. Aside from Hurricane, Shadow is still out of town and Red's retired now, look at your stuffed versions of us.'_**

**_'Your stuffed versions of us are us as cubs, just check our collars, match our human initials to us, our wolf selves, you'll remember soon enough. Remember 'we are watching you', we're back, we'll protect you.' _**I heard as the blackish grey looked at my window with a smile in his eyes and I nodded to the request then.

"Yeah I remember now, but good to see you Uncle Tom, Uncles Daniel, Joe." I said and I heard a chuckle at the address then. _**"Yeah it's us, but your brothers are color coded to us honey, but our initials are on your toys."** _Joe told me and I nodded to the news. "I'd hate to be him when he realizes that you outnumber them 12 to 7 now and soon enough 15 to 7." I said and he nodded to that remark softly.

_**"Baby open up the kitchen door, one of us is going to be in the house with you, while the others are guarding the house."** _Daniel said and I nodded as I quickly headed for the kitchen and opened up the back door, and Tom walked in, after carefully maneuvering through the tight space. "If fitting into my tent is one thing, I don't know how you can do it by getting into my house, change back." I told him and he nodded as he phased back.

Got his trousers on and then pulled his tank top on and stood up as I pulled him into a hug and he tightened his arms around me. "Like I said I remember now, but I don't care, not what you are, but what you do, but while the guys are dealing with a different set of rules. You can bend those rules by being the high council and I bet Billy don't realize you been phasing back and forth in front of me." I said and he nodded to me smiling.

"Yeah well 30 years nothing ever changes, but this idiot crossed the wolves he shouldn't have right now. But the last time he saw us like that was when Josh let him have it the way your brother did tonight. But the formation was meant to jog your memories right now, the four of us first, and I think he was waiting for Beth, and the guys to come out next." he said and I nodded to the news then as I settled in that night till my father came home.

Turning on my radio for the first time, I turned on a Backstreet Boy song and heard one that said everything that needed to be said here now. In where Edward was concerned now that I had moved on with Jake and the packs that night, now that the adult pack told me everything then. 'Yeah that says everything that needs to be said in where he's concerned, this is going to be his biggest regret as I belong to them now.' I thought to this song gently at that.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me from behind and I burrowed into them knowing it was Paul's father as I leaned my head into his chest then. "I know, but that says everything that needs to be said, but he's going to be regretting this for the rest of his life. But he's done enough damage to you, that we're not letting him break your heart again and after we just got you back baby." he said and I nodded as I relaxed then completely.

"Yeah well he's too late, I've made my choice, and I'm moving on with you, it was time to return to my real life again. What does it matter, you would never hurt me, you had more experience in protecting me, and you know what you're doing as well too. I'm safe on the reservation, because there is more of you, and you and the packs do both me and dad." I said and he nodded in agreement to that with a gentle smile then.

"I guess he never considered this, but in his words, he leaves for a few minutes to a few months and the wolves start descending on you. Us being the said wolves, and with those words in mind right now, he should have realized that with his decision, we can tell you finally. In who and what we are to you right now as we're your parents best friends, our job to protect you now." he said and I nodded as I looked at him smiling then at the remark.

Feeling safe for the first time in months since I met this trio, I knew they were guarding the only way into the house. And ready for the warning shout to charge into the bedroom right now, as I laid on my bed reading, before I ended up falling asleep then. Hearing a gentle talk start up downstairs, I knew dad just got back from the hunt and felt a hand run itself through my hair as I felt something pushed into my arms and I yanked it into my arms then.

As I heard a gentle purring start in response and I hid a smile as I slept then, before it was around 1 in the morning when I heard a bit of tapping. And at my window, not wanting to get it up, I just laid there, as I heard whisper say my name then. "Bella, Bella wake up, it's me honey." I heard and before something brushed it's furry head to mine and that did it as I woke up as I went to see what was making the noise at the window.

After looking down, I saw Reddy moving around on his own and realized Jake came to visit, as I heard a tapping noise on my window, followed by a gentle whisper. "Bella, Bella, wake up." I heard and quickly sat up and moved to the window, as the next rock hit the window and I saw Jacob Black standing there. "Jeez, you scared me, what are you doing here?" I asked him and he said it softly then with a gentle smile to me.

"Back up, I'm coming up." he said and I moved back slightly as I heard several soft thuds climbing up the wall as he quickly moved up the wall of my side of the house. And then swung in through my window then, looking him over, I now saw what I never saw before. And as I looked at his tattoo and then at a picture on my wall of that same tattoo.

"Hey." he said and moved forward. "Look Bella, I'm sorry." he said and I touched his chest, before pulling him into a hug then and he tightened his arms around me. "Whatever you would have said I accept that apology, I miss you." I told him and he said it into my ear then. "I miss you too baby, I love you." he said as he let go as he said it.

"Before you say it, I've been running from this, since he left, but I'm not running from it anymore, you never had to get passed the gag order. Harry just did it for you at the moment, I remember now, finally, I remember, you're the cherry red?" I said and he smiled in relief at the remark that we could be ourselves with each other again finally.

"I am, but how did you know?" he asked and I looked at his toy double. "Your fathers got me their wolves in stuffed animal form growing up, you were the first now. Going on a guess, Sam is black, you are the cherry red, Jared is near chocolate brown. And Paul the greyish black with white dots, Harry already said it though, your colors now."

"They reflect who you are on the inside, you're the future chief of the tribe, the true alpha now of the pack, I'm your omega, alpha and omega. But I think I'm their entire world, you your everything and we: the girls and I, make up your entire lives." I said and he looked down as he pressed his forehead to mine at the news then gently.


	2. 1) The Pack And Family Truths

**The Sun Wins**

**Disclaimer: Twilight doesn't belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to the author and the movie company.**

**Warning: This chapter is going to cover Bella catching them and leading into Jake's decision to take her cliff diving, her meeting up with Billy. And before heading for the cliff, as instead of heading home. As that fixes things between them and deepens the bond between her and the quartet and Emily now.**

**As things switch directions and lead into when she goes cliff diving and Harry's heart attack, before the cliff diving. As she, Jacob and Sam head for the hospital and arrive in time to save Harry when in the next chapter now. As the first chapter is covered in the movie, but this story is an imprint story now.**

**That removes the rest of the storyline and gets Edward out of the picture from here on in. As Leah has her father and aunt training her, Bella is free of Edward and the adult pack is back to full strength again. As this takes the next 11 chapters out of the storyline and the rest of the series in a new direction finally.**

**Removing the Volturi from the storyline and the agreement that was created as Renesmee is never born and both packs remain as one. While Josh Uley, Quil's father and Beth Clearwater return and take charge. Removing the secondary threat from the storyline and she moves on with Jacob and the pack.**

**Chapter 1: Truths Come Out And Going For A Walk**

"I know, but we both never wanted that to happen, you hate him now?" he asked and I nodded firmly. "If she targets my dad and nearly kills Harry in the process and he's screwed, but if they never came back by now. Well then they're not going to, but I given it all the time it takes, holding to what might have been, but I given up on him."

"It's over, he threw us away without a second thought, but I'm embracing this whole heartedly, Jake I was going to choose you. That night, the night you phased, it's you, it's always been you, soul search is done, I just found you in my heart. But I'm taking you as you are now, my wolf, my love." I said gently and he smiled in delight at the news then.

"Jake I love you, I always have, but if he forces me to choose, there is no choice necessary, as it will be you, it's always been you. The imprint is safer, they're trapped in time, we can move forward, pros are everything we can do. But the cons far outweigh the pros of this, that I can act normal again, injuries are no big deal with you."

"You can touch me like that without hurting me." I said and he hugged me tightly as I pressed my forehead to his then. "The physical contact, but you been there for me for months, but I'm not letting him get between us, you're all I'll ever need now." I said and he smiled as he pressed his forehead to mine as he said it gently at that remark then.

"Me too, you're all I'll ever need now, I love you, but you and me, you and me now, always." he said and I nodded. "Growing up in the 90's, our way of life was simpler and we could be normal teenagers with each other now. But the Tiffany song was the punchline between us, ever since he left the issue with the phone switched to me, but that remark, I meant it, got all the time in the world." he said and I nodded as I said it gently to him as I looked at him

"Yeah you and me, I'm not letting him get between us, I love you, and he's history now, but two songs but Phil Collins and Tiffany now it's all said. Everything that needs to be said is being by these songs and from you to Seth now. But you're all I'll ever need now finally, but baby you know it's a matter of fact, I can't stand by when you feel like that." I said and he nodded in relief to that news.

"And you know when it comes to love, I got time and that's time enough." he said and I nodded. "Yeah he's history, I'm not putting up with my father being at risk because of him, because he killed her husband right now. But if the bikes didn't get him back up here, we go to something else, but that's just to prove he lied to me, again, come here." I said and he nodded as we ran a thorough search of my room and nodded.

"Found it, he hid everything under your floorboards right now." he said as he carefully wedged the floorboard out and I saw everything he left me sitting there and I nodded as I said it with a firm growl. "That blouse is going to Jessi, and these pictures are being destroyed, the only thing I'm keeping is the necklace that Rose gave me, we replace the radio Emmett gave me and I'm keeping the ticket vouchers."

"But after the fight with her if we got a war starting, we're going to Miami for a few weeks this summer and staying with mom." I said and he nodded in agreement. "Agreed, but I think your truck was a wedding present, we're betrothed." he said and I nodded. "Yeah me too, but they're starting to realize you're the one, but that's the punchline." I said and he nodded as he answered me gently at that.

"Harry told me already, and Tom came in the house, like that." I told him and he lowered his head as he started laughing at that remark, before I heard a knock on the door and he quickly called out. "Come in." he said and dad opened up the door. "Hey son, dropping in?" he asked and Jake nodded. "Yeah, we're fixing things between us." he said and dad nodded as he closed the door slightly and we sighed in relief then.

"Issues, I know he wants me to choose you, but too late, as I already did, but how can I believe anything 'he' says to me, after finding this." I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I know, but I never lied to you, I would never hurt you like that, we're meant to be, so Que Quowle." he said and I nodded smiling. "Que Quowle." I said in response and he smiled in delight as he said it to me then.

"Bella, time to set the record straight." he said as he looked at my wrist and looked at me. "I know what that is, I saw it on every dead victim after your father told dad we lost 12 in the side of 6 months, honey. But look at this, this one's overlapping with another set, your leg, your side." he said and I got a better look and swallowed hard at that.

"Oh god, these are several years old." he said and I thought it over and dug through something as I pulled my photo album out and he pointed it out then. "There we go, they retired when Seth was 7, evidently praying none of us started next. We did when the Cullens returned and Sam was first of all." he said softly as he said it gently to me then.

"Honey if you know now, you have to remember this, we had that talk already, it's not what you think. But the killer part is you already know, you knew for over a year, remember when we were walking down the beach coast at La Push, the stor..., the..." he said trying to say it and I completed his sentence as I looked into his eyes then.

Leaving my radio on softly, I heard a song that signified what our conversation was really saying then. "Yeah I think that song says it all right now, I let him go, I chose you that night, it was always you right now." I said and he smiled softly as he pressed his forehead to mine then. "I understand, but you remember now, when I mentioned the stor..." he said trying to say it as I finished his remark then as I sighed.

"The stories, about the cold ones." I said and he nodded as he said it with a bemused smile as he said it to me softly. "I guess I understand why that's the only one you remember, but if the character we destroyed was one of them, there you go, remember. Remember this, what did we call ourselves?" he asked and I sighed as I answered him.

"Protectors, just tell me what is going on exactly, because when with you and Embry, the trio I felt normal for the first time in months. Because this is getting ridiculous, whatever I am if I'm not afraid of you, I'm saying it now, tell me Jake." I said and he pressed his forehead to mine and I felt something nudge my arm, looked down and saw Reddy.

"Reddy, no, no wait a minute, baby is that really you?!" I said, looking at his stuffed self and he nodded.**_ "My mate, age me 30 years, this is me at 5 year old human cub phase, age me 11 years as you see me standing in front of you yesterday."_** he said and nodded as I did it. "Yeah I see it." I told him and he said it softly then.

**_"Our fathers, in human years, are all 46, as is Aunt Sunny, age Sandy, the guys and me, the 8 of us, Patch, Copper and Orangie 30 years who do you see?" _**he said and I saw his adult self and sat down in shock to that news. "Oh my god, yes, yes I remember now, Patch, Copper, Orangie, the only one of you I don't have is Hurricane."

"Reddy, but Smokey, Storm, Brownie, sound off?!" I said sharply and they moved to me at that. "That's what I forgot, I know and knew all along, your fathers and Beth are you as adults. But I don't understand, who are you guys exactly, unless you and your humans are one and the same. I forgot, but who is who exactly guys?" I asked and Smokey put his paw on my arm as he answered me.

**_"Like Reddy, age us 30 years, our voices, our humans, our humans you already know, just age our voices." _**he said as I aged Jake's voice and heard Billy, Sam Uley's voice when he brought me home and I heard his father, Joshua Uley. **_"Bella remember, you have to remember, why choose that formation when you saw us finally?"_**

**_"Remember, we were just preteen cubs, you saw our fathers in the formation you saw us in, to destroy the leeches, except for Hurricane, four of five now. Me first and Brownie, Storm and Reddy flanking me on both sides at the time. Single way to unlock your memories."_ **he said and I nodded as I thought it over.

"I do this and triggering Storm's temper, it's the wolf is out of the bag, literally." I said in response and he nodded with a bemused smile in his eyes._** "And is going to really be necessary to smack me in the head, we're not preteen cubs anymore Bells, but young adult cubs now. So you want to try that get out of range of my paws before you do it."** _he said and I nodded as Jake was shaking in laughter.

"Once activated, in it for life now, my heart was bringing home, right to the council, me to the council, but Billy, 'we are watching you.'. But what does that mean unless..., I knew the Cullens were not normal, but my research started now. After you told me about the treaty." I said and Jake nodded as he stood up as he answered me with a sigh then.

"There you see, Sam said the Cullens don't come to La Push, I told you about the treaty, as when together, we acted more then comfortable with each other. But if you're just like us that was the key." he said and I nodded. "I know, but what is going on is something neither of us can run away from, I would if I could, and with you now, but now."

"Not a lifestyle choice, we were born this way, we can't help that." I said and he nodded, sighing. "Yeah, this is not something we can run away from, we're in it for life now, but if we're the heirs of that condition treaty, destined to be now." he said and I nodded, as I realized what he was saying as I answered him as I made my decision and said it then.

"Destined to be, our parents and grandparents couldn't and it was because if they did, we would cousins or brother and sister. We're destined to be together and all I need is what's inside me to know we were meant to be now. If Reddy never took it to full yet, he knows I'm still healing, but I made my choice the night of the movie Jake, not him now."

"So that leaves a single option, if you can't beat them, then join them now, if Sam is your leader and I know already, I have to. You and Embry, he's with you, no I'm not letting you go, if I know already, there was always a trigger here. I just have to remember it now, get whoever of the trio is the hothead to expose you guys to me now finally."

"How can I trust anything he says right now though, when he destroyed me with one sentence?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well I meant it when I told you that, I could never hurt you, you are my everything, all I want is you to be safe and happy." he said and I nodded. "And all I know is being with you makes me happy if that means joining the pack, and getting together with Embry and reuniting with the trio, that's fine right now Jake."

"But one chance, I'm not losing you over this." I said and he nodded in agreement at the news then. "Me either, you're so close now, this close, but we get one chance, but if he never came back before now, and he never will at that this rate. I know what he did to you, but Bella I would never do that, I won't ever hurt you, you can count on me now."

"I will always be there for you, always." he said and I nodded as I said it. "I made my choice the night at the movies, it's you, Jake, if he never came back before now. And he never will, but I gave it all the time I could, holding onto what might have been now. But no more, I can't anymore, time to move on now, move on with you, best friend now."

"Borderline soulmate now, but I know we both want this, just go ahead." I said and he gave me a gentle kiss, before I pulled him even closer then. "I love you Jake, never letting you go, as a result here, you're it, we take it now." I said as I realized that was the single step to seal the deal between us, I loved him more then anything now finally.

Pressing his forehead to mine, we closed our eyes and I felt his thoughts in my mind and I shoved my own into his as I showed how much he meant to me then. "I love you with everything in me, I don't care what you are, we both had all the time in the world. But I can't run anymore, time to face it, he's never coming back, I belong to you now, Jake."

"I don't care what you are, not what you are, but what you do, if I'm like you, this is who we are now, but I'm fine with it. I love you either way, but wolf, human, I love you in either form." I said and he smiled. "See you tomorrow honey." he said and I kissed him a second time as he moved back and jumped out the window, landing in a way I remembered I realized we were now superhuman to normal human.

That night, I dreamed and for the first time those dreams were focused on memories of things I forgot. As I heard Jake's voice,**_ 'Okay did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended, from wolves?' _**I heard as I saw a reflection of a pack running as I heard my voice answer him. 'Wolves, like real wolves?' I said as I heard him then.

**_'Yeah, the legend goes that when cold ones are near, our spirit wolves take hold.' _**he said as I saw Edward Cullen and Jake and when Edward lunged at me as I saw Jake had disappeared and in his place stood the reddish brown wolf standing in his place. As he had a set of blackish brown eyes that I realized I recognized as it hit me then.

As I realized those eyes were Jake's, I heard a second growl, but couldn't see anybody, until I looked across from me, as I saw I was sitting at a campfire. I saw a pair of blue eyes looking at me, tracing the size of his body. I saw an even bigger version of the black wolf I saw that afternoon, as I felt a set of arms carrying me home the night he took off.

And then heard a gentle growl and snort as I sat up as I looked at my toy pack. "Smokey, was that you I saw the night, he left?" I asked and he started moving around. **_"Yeah it was me Bella, you remember now?"_** he asked and I nodded. "Yeah and I don't care, I don't care what you are brother, I remember." I said and he climbed into my arms softly.

"Time to go home, you guys are my pack, time to return to the pack, you, Brownie and Storm, you're my pack, all that's missing is Sandy." I said smiling and he nodded.**_ "First born, followed by Hurricane, Reddy, Cocoa and Goldie."_** he said and I nodded as I settled in as I made my choice, I was confirming this with my adult alpha, Billy Black.

The day that started the new changes in my life was the start of, now, healing me even further finally as I headed for Jake's house. As the dream the night before unlocked a certain memory in my head as I wanted to confirm that memory. Knocking on the door, it opened and I saw Jake's father, Billy Black. "Bella." he said in greeting to me then.

And I nodded with a gentle look then as I said it to him then. "I need to talk to Jake." I said and he said it quickly. "He's not here." he said and I sighed. " Look I really need to talk to him." I said, before coming to a decision, as I moved passed him to the bedroom. "Bella." he said and I opened the bedroom door to find him asleep on the bed then.

"Billy, he came to see me last night, but a memory got unlocked." I said softly, knowing he was behind me, before I looked out the window and saw the quartet. Before I made my decision, to get passed the gag order, and I knew if Sam Uley was the leader. And of their pack, he ordered him not to tell me as I decided to get whoever was the hot head.

To expose himself and them to me so I knew who was who that I saw that day as I moved to the door. "Billy, how big do you get when as a wolf, if you're an adult?" I asked and he straightened and then smiled. "I'm 8' 11'', the guys are 8' 9'' to 10, Beth is 7' 10'', you remember now baby?" he asked and I nodded as I said it then quickly then.

"If you told Harry to drop the evasiveness I get that right now, I saw the guys yesterday, and Embry answered the address when I said his name." I said and he nodded with a slight smile at that. "As if that's not enough, I recognized the flanking positions with the fact the quintet and Leah never activated yet. To know who was who here, as I realized I saw you like that 9 years ago here, Sam let him have it hard."

"You send Daniel, Tom and Joe over last night?" I asked and he smiled in delight at that remark. "Yeah I did, Harry told me what the hell happened yesterday and we decided to send the guys over until Charlie got back from the hunt. While Adam and Jerry went with him and Harry." he told me and I nodded as I answered his question with a smile then.

"I told Tom to phase back as I saw him, at your current age, but I took a guess and guessed right to realize this. But the character you killed this time was the one you missed 9 years ago, he was back and screwed up, by saying it in ear shot of the guys." I said and he started laughing at that remark. "So you knew me on sight again, but yeah, aside from me and Harry, we're back, we'll protect you." he said and I nodded smiling in relief then.

"It's back, it's all back now, but seeing the guys like this, I feel like I'm seeing Uncle Josh when at our age, if he's what Sam looked like as kid. Then I know the guys and Leah are you as cubs, but their entire personalities are you entirely here, beyond close now, I made my choice the night he phased. But Jake is who I choose, I choose you and the packs, I'm staying here, right here." I said and he nodded with a gentle smile as I went further.

"Yeah I remember, I knew and didn't care, but it was because you raised me, I saw you like this all the time growing up. You're Red, he's you, you're one and the same, but if I'm reading this right, that everything you feel he feels and vice versa. So happy you and and happy him now." I said and he nodded smiling and I smiled as I said it that softly.

"Yes happy us and happy them, but you are my daughter in law, this was why I was giving that vibe to Cullen at the time. You belong to my son, you always did, but you better check this piece in the treaty." he told me and I read the treaty and then underlined that key point between me and Jake nodded sternly to that news then.

"I do and I don't care what you are, if you are his adult wolf, I loved you in either form, it never mattered to me as all I see is you, dad." I told him and he nodded in relief and happiness that I remembered, his eyes glowing the gentle love of my adoptive father then. "Your mother is my omega, you're theirs, but this is why he told you about the treaty and our grandfathers meeting with Carlisle at the time."

"Not three, but four, your grandmother, Ephraim, Levi and Quil, that's me, your mother and uncles: Josh and Eric, baby." he said and I knew he meant the guys and I decided to take charge then quickly at the news finally. "And now me, Jake, Sam and Quil once he activates, so I'm you in female form of your rank?" I said and he nodded and I said it.

"That's seven, that just leaves Beth, Josh and Eric, that's all ten of you and we're activating one by one. I went to war council with Harry yesterday, before they left, but the character that was killed. He is the one that was helping the redhead, her name is Victoria." I told him and he nodded to me as he took my hand at the news then gently.

"Adult alpha baby, you're also my daughter, though not blood, we were like father and daughter, but gone for 3.5 years. It's you forget things that become so natural, you're cubs, so as cubs and he is the hothead. But you're both stubborn and neither of you can keep your tempers, nothings changed that." he said and I nodded as I went to trigger it.

"What did you do, what did you do." I said, running at Sam and shoving him back. "Already easy." he said to the other guy. "Want for a better word here and he never said anything, I remember." I told him and he nodded as I saw Embry Call looking at me in hope and relief, knowing I caught them in the act and he wanted me to get him to lose it.

**_'Bella do it, he's the hothead of the four of us, if you know the truth, I want to be with you again, I miss you sis, just break the gag order, get him to lose it.'_** he said to me with his eyes and I hid a nod. 'You and Jake are my priority first as I rejoin you guys again, I'm not losing you over this.' I said in response as the guy said it then.

"Remember what?!" Sam said in shock to that. "Your adult versions, what else, if your fathers are you in adult form, that left one option and dad just confirmed it. They, your fathers, are you as adults, when like that." I told him him and he nodded in shock. "Oh great, don't try it, he's too wound up as it is, Bella." he said as the boy said it firmly.

"What did we do, what did he do anyway, what did he tell you?" the second said, repeating that, as he moved closer to me and Sam looked between us. "Both of you calm down." he said and I told them the truth. "Nothing, he tells me nothing, because he's scared of you." I said and the duo chuckled as I felt anger and then determination then.

"Listen you wiseacre, I hate to break this to you, but it was not Jake who spilled the beans, but your father." I said and they looked at me in shock at that. "What?!" Sam said in shock and I said it firmly. "You guys are the council as cubs guys, but I saw your fathers like this all the time right now, as such, as the high council. They bent the rules and phased in front of me last night and Tom was the one who did it." I said and they nodded in shock as Embry said it.

"He phased back in front of me, as I saw him, Daniel and Joe, looking like a 46 year old version of you guys. Sam your dad is you at 46 and it's the same for the Clearwaters, Colin, Jake, Quil and Jesse, so I think you know what I'm saying here, with the fact every door is being unlocked. He lost me from the second I regained my memories, it was always you guys, you're my pack." I said and they nodded firmly as Embry said it to that.

"And I wasn't kidding either right now, but I don't care what you are, I told this to your fathers when I was old to say it more clearly, but you guys. What does it matter so long as I get you guys back I can handle the pieces that come with this right now anyway, but you think I wouldn't remember. In what was needed to reveal yourselves to me right now, you already exposed yourselves." I said and Embry nodded with a bemused look then.

"Great, so first I respond to the address and now they're actually breaking the rules by doing it in front of you right now. Anyone need another reason not to lose their tempers here, as we have no clue what her ability is if she chose to join the pack and I know that's just what this is." he said and I nodded to confirm that thought as Sam nodded as he got what was coming in this middle of this conversation.

"Alright before anyone loses it here right now, we're cubs, we're still learning control so cool down before you phase too close right now, Paul. I'm not kidding you're the hothead of the five of us and Our beta is in the house about to join us here right now, so cool it right now. If you're my cousin and omega, then you better back up in case he blows now, Bells." Jared said for him and Embry nodded in agreement.

"Guys is this really necessary?" Embry asked and Sam nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I agree with them so guys cool down, we don't need one of you exploding and she's standing too close, so cool down." he said and I looked at my wise guy brother at that. "You think I wouldn't remember the last time we got into it like this, you wiseacre, because you're pushing me enough to get it right now."

"You think it's bad now, but do you recall the last time we had this conversation, just 9 years ago though, Paul. Nine years and nothing ever changes you're still the smart alec at the moment?" I asked and Sam looked between us at that remark. "Again guys cool it, that's enough of this already." he said as I saw the playful smirk on Paul's face then.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought and smacked him across the face as the blow knocked him back a foot at that as he froze up as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Paul don't!" Sam said to that response then as he saw the look of rage in his eyes at that. Before the forth member of their group said it, as he knew what coming at that response then.

**_'What, what was that for exactly?!'_** I heard through the link and quickly answered him. 'Storm, it's me remember, remember your nickname, I named your toy doubles after your adult wolves.' I said and I shifted position to get out of range as I waited for it. "Too late now." his friend said and he quickly gave the order to me at that remark then.

"Wait a second, your fathers were 12 feet, but you this young and you..., to the side or right behind you." I said as I backed up further at that and Sam nodded to me quickly as Embry said it for him. "Aw shit, if you remember then yeah, get next to Jared or get behind me, but back up now." he said sharply and Sam quickly repeated the order then.

"Bella get back!" Sam said as I backed up a further then as I saw Paul shaking in fury. "Paul, calm down now." he said sternly as I said it. "No, I remember now, Storm do it." I told him as whatever fuse on his spirit wolf reached the detonator and exploded. As he phased in front of me and I saw the light greyish black with white spots standing there.

As I backed up further and then heard Jacob Black shout to me. "Bella!" he called out as he was runnng at me and I quickly ran at him. "Run, Jake run." I called out, as he took a flying leap off the ground. "Reddy go it now!" I snapped and that did it as he also exploded, only this time I saw reddish brown fur and chocolate brown eyes then.

And I knew he was the wolf that locked gazes with me as he was standing there. "Bella stay where you are!" Embry shouted out to me and I nodded. "Sam it's fine, I already know, long story I can tell you later, so with those words in mind. And Storm is ticked at the moment, sparring match." I said and he nodded as he nodded to me quickly at that.

"I'm your rank, Sam, dad just confirmed it, you're the reason I was acting normal again, it's all connected, everything to why you guys are worried about me. Like you, my powers come from them." I said, pointing at the quartet and he nodded in shock. "Guys freeze." I shouted and they stopped and looked at me at that as Sam said it bemused.

"Then you take over right now, Bella." he called back, lifting his voice slightly to me then. "Guys just let go!" I called out and I heard two shouts through the link. **_'Bella, my omega, 'my sister' 'my mate'?'_** they said together to me. 'Yeah guys it's me, just do it, I know you need to let go, I want to see you." I said and knew they nodded to the order.

As he gave a warning growl at the other boy as they started fighting as I watched them in action, before Sam looked at me with a sigh. "Take her to Emily's, I'll deal with the guys." he said in resignation and they nodded. "No Sam stay, we have to talk." I said and he moved to me at that as they crouched in front of me and as I said it to him then.

Before I said it, I gave him a hug and he gently tightened his arms around me, feeling the familiar warmth of his preteen arms around me I tightened mine then. "I..., I know that hug, my cousin hugged me like that and..., Bella is that really you." he said gently letting go as he looked into my eyes and I nodded. "Yeah the memories are getting unlocked one by one, but the big brother/cousin, you acted like my big brother now."

"Harry and Billy just unlocked the right doors in my head, I know and knew all along right now, but I've got your powers in human form. But every pack: from us to our parents, great grandparents had a single human leader involved now. I'm your's, your omega, I'm you in human form, when as a wolf." I said and he nodded to the news in shock then.

"You never wanted me to figure it out this soon, then don't answer the address when I said your name, guys." I said and Sam looked down at that as Jared started laughing at that remark. "Nice work Embry, you just exposed us right now." Sam said as he looked at him over his shoulder at that. "Your toy selves are you guys when like this, but I saw your dads like this all the time, but my powers come from you." I said and he nodded in understanding then.

"I saw Tom like this and with him your father Jared and Joe, they were phasing back and forth in front of me. And Tom walked right into my house, like that." I said pointing at the guys who were still going at and Jared started shaking in laughter at that news. "Alright guys break it up, I think you had enough play time, Paul come here." I said and he moved to me and I pulled him into a hug and he started purring in response.

"I meant it, I don't care what you are right now, wolf or human I love you in either form, it doesn't matter to me." I said and he looked down at that and I pressed my forehead to his and he purred in acceptance and relief to my remark. "Storm just relax now okay, I get you're getting territorial with me, but you guys needed a chance to vent, before I reveal why I wanted you to kill that one." I said and he nodded gently to me at that.

As Jake nudged me in the back and I leaned against him as he sat down behind me as I leaned into him. "God this is getting ridiculous right now, boys, I need to talk to you later, Sam, you're my alpha. But that lunatic you took out was part of the trio, but I knew already and Harry dropped the bomb on me. Family of the man I love, in either species, I chose Jake, so that's you now." I said and they nodded as they exchanged looks.

"Without us, you have no powers, so with the guys just activated, we add you and the trio join us and start and two packs become one again." Jared said and I nodded and Sam nodded firmly. "Well then head for her house, if you lead us then we got to get your powers back up to full right now, but just rest for now. Because if your strength is coming back, just rest and best to take your time here."

"But best not to rush things, you're not back to full strength if these leeches caused you to have a relapse. We just make sure you don't suffer another one right now, guys go, I'll be there in a few minutes, you two get in there now, we need to talk." he said to us as the duo lowered their heads as, touching Embry on the back and he nodded to him as he stood up and they headed into the underbrush.

"Looks like the wolf is out of the bag." Embry said in relief to that news. "Uh oh, now he's done it right now, but this took it too far right now, but not that I blame you for being annoyed at him. But actually smacking Storm upside the head is taking the exposure just a little too far right now." Jared said and I nodded just as I was answering I heard an irritated shout in a tenor then at the duo.

**_'What the hell was that exactly, guys are you trying to expose all five of us here?!' _**I heard and opened up the extension. **_'Not me, she figured it out on her own, looks like Harry told her. And our position arrangement was what unlocked the door, Sam.' _**we heard and Jared shook his head as Embry started laughing at that.

**_'Unlocking the door, the damn was just broken, but Paul, I get you're irritated, but looks like she knew all along. But you don't have to kill each other and when I say that's enough. I mean that's enough and cool down, before she smacks you again.'_** I heard and started laughing as I heard a cowed tone to that.

**_'Bad wolf, I'm a bad wolf, sorry sis.'_** I heard and Jared looked at me. "That's not Paul, but Storm saying that, guys, he knows he's busted with big brother wolf. And his beta happens to be the true alpha of the pack at the moment." I said and he nodded with a bemused smile. "I never heard Paul sound like that." Embry said with a slight smile.

And Jared nodded as he pulled me to my feet then gently. "That's all three of you now, but Harry said you guys were my quartet, but the four of us. Us and Leah are the oldest of the pack, Jared, I chose last night, to join the pack myself now." I said and he nodded. "Like I said, wolf's out of the bag." Embry said and he and I smiled and nodded to that.

"Yeah that's an understatement, but I wasn't kidding right now, but 9 years and nothing ever changes with you guys, Jared, your mother is my stepfather's twin sister. I knew all along, I just had to remember who was who between you guys. If your wolves and you are one and the same." I said and he nodded with a bemused look as I relaxed at that.

"Yeesh, if you already know, then you know that was a bit reckless!" the boy said quickly to me as he gripped my hand as he pulled me up then and I nodded. "Trust me I've seen worse actually, but compared to 'them', you're not dangerous at all. But Sam's order reactivated my memory of getting out of range of your arms when you phase now."

"But you it's 7 feet, your adult versions it's 12 feet as a result, another memory flashed up, but trade that blow for a pillow and his reaction is a reminder. I smack him, he loses his temper and we have the fight breaking out in our tent when we were kids." I told him and he nodded as Embry chuckled as he moved to me and I smiled in relief as that did it.

As I threw my arms around Embry's shoulders and he hugged me tightly. "To answer you, you and Jake both at once right now, it was you this whole time. That jolt of love I felt during the attack last week, it was you guys, you and Jake. You were protecting me as I lead him into that ambush?" I asked and he nodded to me as I looked him over then.

"Yeah it was us, we are your closest friends in our side of the pack, that to us, we weren't having you go through it again. Harry sent us out after Charlie said you were going hiking, we picked up your scent and headed in that direction. And arrived in time to hear it, your conversation with that leech right now, but I knew you needed us, we both do."

"Jake decided on this for both of us, unlocking that door now, but God, I missed you so much right now, Sis." Embry said smiling in relief and I nodded. "So you guys are the wolves that scared off Laurent, all this time it was you?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, it was us, but how did you.." he started to say and I quickly explained it to him then.

"After you sent me to report it, I told Harry what hapened and then told him, that you guys looked much younger then I remember, by that I mean the quartet. But instead of 11 in the pack we went further and had 12, you're the 12th wolf, brother. As for reason #2, I made my decision last night, but if you can't beat them, then join them now."

"Jake dropped by and it unlocked a memory finally, same eyes and in wolf form, but I saw Sam's eyes, sapphire blue, I know only one memory that matched up to it. Said was staring at a pair of blue eyes looking at me through the darkness of our camp." I told him and the other boy nodded in shock to the news then as he said it quickly to me at that.

"How big was the owner of that set of eyes, if he looks like Sam in wolf form?" he asked and I took a deep breath. "Him and his pack are several feet taller then you guys, but they're the size of a buffalo or a female elephant. So if you and Sam are matched to your adult versions so are Paul and Jake, but honestly, I don't care, I don't mind guys."

"Not what you are, but what you do, if you guys are killing the duo, or just the leader, if they're the wild grizzlies in the report dad just mentioned to me. Then this is what Billy meant when he said 'we are watching you', you guys, both packs. And that's if Billy is the adult version to Jake, so if that's what he meant, then it's fine right now guys, honestly."

"I don't care what you guys are, it doesn't matter, wolf, human, I love you in either form, Embry, all I wanted was to get you and Jake back. You're my best friends in the gang here on the Rez, you know this, you cheered me up. And kept me happy, I need you guys still, Em'." I told him and he nodded as he pressed his forehead to mine at that remark.

"We hated lying to you, but we were scared to tell you the truth and secondly was the gag order." he said and I nodded as I looked at him, stroking my hand through the hair at the back of his head I said it then. "You guys were the first, if I know the trio and this Emily he mentioned, no need to think twice I can join a new pack and we're together."

"Two months and they cause both of you to change and I just get you back now, alright that's enough of this already, first you guys. And this keeps up in the same direction it's heading in and the guys and Leah are next, but I got 1/3 of my group of six back again." I said and he smiled in delight as he hugged me tightly and I just hung onto him then.

"You mean that, you can join us and we're back together?" he asked and I nodded smiling to him. "Yeah I mean it, you guys are my boys, not letting you go, if it means we fix the connection and the guys and Emily get me back. We go it this way, but I'm never going back to them, he was too late, I belong to you." I said and he smiled in relief then.

"Embry, 'he's' too late now, I moved on, the night Jake phased I decided it then, after he and I confessed our feelings to each other. I chose that night, said chose not 'him', it's my fear of my mate leaving me, you stuck like this, and I lose you. But whatever being an omega connected to my whatever you call it does, I'll take it that way now, it's time."

"But I would stay with you, my true family, my best friends, you guys are my quartet, but in truth our families, mine, Jake, and the Clearwaters, the Atearas. If you guys are were my quartet, so that was Paul, you're Jared and I just reconnected to Sam. Uh huh, yeah okay got it, but family in two ways now." I said and the boy smiled happily at the news.

"One of us your possible new mate and the other an adopted cousin, if that's what I am to you, but I'm practically your best friend now. I don't want to let you go, but the bastards just pissed me off, so they want you, they got another thing coming. So to you, now, we and our adult doubles are just a bigger version of a Siberian huskie now."

"Well that makes perfect sense right now, you feel safer around us after seeing this lunatic that just attacked you, or would have if we hadn't arrived. Let me guess, Cullen did it in front of you and you flashed back to seeing our adult doubles. And as they drove him into the woods as we came out?" Embry asked and I nodded as I told him the truth.

"Yeah the 8 drove him into the woods, whoever of his previous coven targeted me, I heard a deeper version to the guys voices. But one sounding like Jake and the other like Sam, while, now that I saw Paul, but his color. It was a darker shade of his pepper blackish grey, you a deeper chocolate to your chocolate brown, if you're the brown now."

"Though you are and..." I started to say and he nodded, as he hid behind the tree, as I felt a slight jolt and he walked out as I saw the light chocolate brown. And I smiled as he nudged my head and I hugged him as I heard a gentle purr start. "Like I said, all I see is you, wolf or human, love you in either form." I said and I heard a happy purring to that.

As I looked at Embry as he started shaking in laughter at his response then as he answered his purring with a slight smile then. "Change back man." Embry said and he nodded as he hid a second time and a second jolt as he came back. "Well that's three, that just leaves Sam, so going on a guess he's the black with brown in his fur now."

"That's how Sam's adult self, let alone Jake's, wanted me to remember you, and them, as an oversized version to a Siberian huskie now. But I heard Sam's voice through the warning growl at Laurent, telling me, like he just did now, to get back. So following orders and I don't mind, but I must be his rank, just in female version now, guys."

"If I already knew, then I don't care either way, wolf or human, all I see is you, I love you guys in either form, it doesn't matter to me." I said and the other boy looked down, smiling at the remark. "If you said that to our adult versions, then your memories of our adult versions just broke down the front door." he said and Embry smiled in delight then.

"You mean that, you don't care what we are, that we're able to morph into an oversized Siberian huskie?" he asked quickly and I shook my head. "Not what you are, but what you do, furry or not, still you, all I see is you: my best friend, my brother, I love you." I said and he nodded as he hugged me a second time and then put me down as I said it.

"When Paul nudged you back, I saw you run your hand through his head fur." he said and smiled. " I did that with his father all the time, that was his way of saying, with you as wolves and can't talk 'we got this, just get ready to move when we tell you.'." I said and he nodded with a bemused smile and his friend chuckled at the news then smiling.

"I need the truth, it was never you that was killing those people, was it?" I asked and they shook their heads. "The character we killed was the bear in the reports, Bella, we exist, because they do." he said and I nodded. "She's here, isn't she?" I asked and he nodded. "If you know what she's after, tell us." his pack mate said and I nodded to him.

"She wants me." I told him and Embry took my hands. "Why exactly?" he asked softly and I explained that. "'He' killed her mate and she decided, rather then hitting him, to do the same, mate for mate. But she doesn't know that, or still doesn't know that things are not like that anymore, at least to 'him', being around you, Quil and Jake, things change."

"I'm almost there, and I belong to Jake after that, but what E..., what he did tore a hole in my heart, a hole that is mending from just being around you two again. He said I'm not good for him." I said and he nodded as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Right, the rule just shot up a second time, with you back with us, we stick to it and your pattern now."

"Back with us, but Sam, Jake and I know the most on your condition, you need us." he said emphatically at the remark and the other boy nodded. "Then she's with us starting now, but lay it on me Embry, I need to know everything. And before we tell this to the girls and Paul next, but our family is us six now." he said and Embry nodded to him then.

"Jared, the bikes were the start of helping her to heal at the time, we created a balance like two months before we started. But she's a virgo bordering on Libra, she needs a balance and we created a pattern that caused it, but every day it was the same thing. School, job, homework and us, everyday it was the same thing for her as it helped."

"She was sleeping through the night, eating, her nightmares were coming to an end and her color was back, but she was acting like herself again. When she, the guys, Leah and I were together, and it was slowing helping, but our parents are worred out of their minds. That she could have a relapse and the duo caused it." he said and his brother nodded.

"The redhead and the one we ran down caused a relapse by first you and then Jake starting, well if she is the buffer to our tempers. So no need to stay separated any longer, we stick together starting now." he said as he stroked his hand through my hair and I hugged him tightly as he tightened his arms around me as he moved closer to me.

"Virgo, bordering on libra, you need a balance and we created it after you started spending every day here, before we both phased, always together, that helped. Billy was pissed enough when you looked like you had every bit of energy removed from your body." he said and his team mate nodded as his remark clicked at that news then.

And he said it firmly at that. "If she is staying with us starting now, there was that rule to follow and secondly we were keeping her under a certain balance. September 19th, a virgo, bordering on libra, she needed a balance to to take her mind off that. Yeah okay, so a straight balance that started the day she brought the bikes to the Blacks house."

"Emily and Kim are going to agree when I say this, but we better stick together, and keep to that balance again, spring break is next week though at the moment. So she's here every day from the second that Charlie is at work and same as before. As for his name and I agree with you, she's still struggling to get it out, she needs more time right now."

"Never say his name and you created a pattern to get you out of that abyss, that he shoved you into: school, job, homework, and family time, every day same thing. Harry and Sue said that was helping, as no nightmares and you were looking better. Better then you did, after 'they' left at the time and with that in mind, what did he mean that did it."

"But that remark, so if I'm reading this right, he said he didn't want you and then said you're not good for him." he started to say and his eyes narrowed in fury. "Kim loves the power rangers, but the letter became the standard debate in between pack meetings. And..., oh you stupid leech, you never say that to a girl and definitely not one now."

"That could have more going on with her then you think you damn idiot, Embry re-translate that, when we see her what do we see exactly, us, Jake and Paul. The guys she hangs out with and every guy on the team her sextet is on at school." he asked and Embry's eyes narrowed in fury as he got what he was saying by that remark then.

"But he doesn't deserve her, when he left, he left behind the debris of a broken heart, but some other boy catches her on the rebound. And said is seeing themselves as just as emotionally weak, but that girl just made him beyond blessed that he found her. And when he left behind a broken heart, he just left the newcomer everything he needed."

"That's this now, but not just him, but his family, we find her and things change and now we're beyond blessed to have her. And for Jake, he's feeling like an undeserving mess, but now he's as blessed as she is, as the bastard left him everything he needs. To handle this, like I do, as together they make the perfect pair, he's the rightful alpha now."

"But we got her and they're left with just the memory." he said and the boy nodded sternly as he said it. "Does that stupid bastard understand a teenage girl mind and when you're an introvert damn it, to translate that. Not good for him, or more accurately not good enough for him!" his partner said in shocked anger and he nodded angrily.


End file.
